The hot-swappable, plug and play, single-port SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) module is used in network devices implementing Gigabit over fiber applications. The SFP module also offers several significant advantages over its predecessor, the GBIC (Gigabit Interface Converter), including lower cost, lower power, and smaller size. Thus, with the SFP form factor, fiber Gigabit systems may be developed featuring similar port densities as copper-only systems using RJ-45 connectors.
The Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) Transceiver MultiSource Agreements (MSA) document puts forward a specification for the development of optical SFP modules based on IEEE 802.3z, the Gigabit Ethernet Standard. Specifically, the MSA calls out 1000Base-X Physical Coding Sub-layer (PCS) which supports full-duplex binary transmission at 1.25 Gbps over two copper wire-pair SerDes (Serializer/Deserializer). Transmission coding is based on the ANSI Fiber Channel 8B/10B encoding scheme.
1000Base-X makes no provision for running at slower speeds. Thus, network device ports utilizing SFPs are dedicated to operating on fiber links at speeds of 1000 Mbps. However, more than 85% of office space inside buildings is category 5 copper. Thus, ports designed to use optical SFPs can not make use of this existing cabling.
For example, a customer may require a network device, such as a router, having both optical ports for long distance connections and RJ-45 copper ports for connecting to local devices. It is often the case that not all optical ports provided on a router are needed at a given time. However, with conventional SFPs these optical ports cannot be utilized to connect with local devices connected by standard copper cabling or operating at speeds lower than 1000 Mbps. Thus, the customer is not utilizing all the ports on the router thereby leading to inefficient use of network resources.